Ozone is an effective biocide and has been widely used for sanitizing, and disinfection in water treatment, beverage and food service markets. In our copending parent application, we have described that ozone dissolved in water containing a Lewis basis can effectively remove protein films on stainless steel and other hard surfaces. A more detailed description is also provided in the present application on this aspect. Nevertheless, a major concern in applying aqueous ozone for cleaning or sanitizing is the excess free ozone in the immediate environment and the related worker exposure hazard.
Thus, although ozone has been demonstrated to be effective in cleaning soil from solid surfaces in plant facilities and in clean-in-place process facilities, there is a need in the industry to reduce the health hazard to workers due to inhalation or contacting with ozone by reducing the level of ozone in the immediate vicinity of application.